BŁOGOSŁAWIEŃSTWO
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Autor: Tulip Proudfoot. Zimowe popołudnie w Bag End. Frodo ma pytanie do Sama a Rosie i Sam mają prośbę do Froda.


**Tulip Proudfoot**

**Błogosławieństwo **

Grudzień 1420 r. rachuby Shire.

To było zimne, zimowe popołudnie w Shire. Frodo był w gabinecie pracując nad pewną trudną częscią książki. Dotarł do chwili tuż przed tym, jak wraz z Samem zostali schwytani przez Faramira. Narracja zupełnie się nie kleiła. Frodo wiedział, że Sam poprosił Golluma, żeby ten zdobył coś na kolację, ale nie wiedział jak dokładnie przebiegła rozmowa między nimi, bo w tamtej chwili spał. Odłożył pióro, dorzucił kawał drewna do ognia i poszedł poszukać Sama. Rose była gdzieś w kuchni, robiła pranie. W całej kuchni suszyły się ubrania. Frodo nie mógł jej dojrzeć z za ubrań, pełnych wody skapującej na kamienną podłogę. Gdy przeszedł wokół stołu omal nie uniknął uderzenia łydką o drewnianą balię pełną mydlin.

- Rose? – Zapytał Frodo.

- Tutaj, Panie Frodo. – Usłyszał odpowiedź zagłuszoną przez warstwy prania.

Rose odsunęła mokre prześcieradło i wyjrzala na niego.

Dawno już przestała próbować ukrywać swą zaawansowaną ciążę, a w szóstym miesiącu była dość okrągła. Stała przy innej balii z praniem, blisko gorącego pieca. Przerwała tarcie i wyprostowała się z mokrymi ramionami opartymi na biodrach, przeciagając swój bolący kręgosłup.

- Wiesz może, gdzie jest Sam? – Zapytał Frodo, gdy podszedł bliżej schylając się pod sznurem ręczników i zaczynając rozmasowywać kark Rosie.

- Myślę, że jest w szopie. Musiał ukręcić trochę liny, chyba. Czy coś mogę dla ciebie zrobić, Panie Frodo?

- Nie, dziękuję. – Opowiedział. – Potrzebuję zapytać Sama o pewną część książki. Myślisz, że będzie miał coś przeciw, jeśli mu przeszkodzę?

- Wcale nie – uśmiechnęła się Rosie. – Właściwie to jestem pewna, że ucieszy go okazja do wstąpienia do domu i ogrzania się, tak bardzo jak mnie cieszy ten masaż. Dziękuję bardzo. Zrobię wam po kubku herbaty kiedy wrócicie.

Frodo chwycił płaszcz kierując się do drzwi, obszedł róg domu i wszedł pod górę przez Wzgórze. Ogrody Bag Endu, główna stodoła i kilka szop – warsztatów

było pobudowanych pomiędzy obecnie leżącymi odłogiem akrami zaoranej ziemi a pastwiskami. Sam i kuce byli w stodole.

Stodołę wypałniały bele siana, worki owsa, słoma, a w jednym rogu za bramą stały kosze z zimowymi zapasami roślin bulwiastych. W środku było dużo cieplej niż na zewnątrz – wcale nie było tam przeciągów, których oczekiwał Frodo.

Sam siedział na beli słomy w środku szopy, oparty o ścianę, nogi wyciągnął na dużym sągu drewna. Pień ten miał otwory wywiercone u podstawy i tkwił mocno w gruncie. Dokoła leżały stosy końskiego włosia, agawy i konopii. Kilka zakrzywionych i prostych nożyków, skórzane rękawice, drewniany młot i drewniane kołki leżały rozrzucone dokoła niego. Trzy zwitki włókien konopii przechodziły przez pojedynczą dziurę wywierconą w starym pniu. Sam zwijał dwa z trzech włókien w długie, proste warkocze, które drewnianymi kołkami przytwierdzał do podłoża. Teraz zwijał trzecie włókno w nowy warkocz, mięśnie na jego ramionach były napięte, tak samo, jak lina, aby utrzymać jej naciąg. Ubrany był ciepło w sweter, kurtę i szalik, a prosty, skórzany fartuch roboczy miał narzucony na wierzch.

Panie Frodo – Sam spojrzał od swej pracy, gdy Frodo szybko zamykał wrota stodoły. – Co pana tu sprowadza?

Frodo podszedł do swego kasztanowego kuca, Obieżyświata i przyjaźnie podrapał go za uszami. Kucyk zachrapał z przyjemnością.

- Och, pomyślałem, że może nauczę się fachu.

Kuc Sama Bill podszedł i zazdrośnie podstawił Frodowi swój łeb. Frodo roześmiał się i zaczął je drapać obiema rękami.

- Jasne – parsknął Sam, nadal zwijając linę – a ja kandyduję na Burmistrza na wiosnę. Poważnie co cię tu przywiodło?

- Potrzebowałbym pomocy przy jednym fragmencie książki. W tym miejscu tylko ty możesz powiedzieć co się wydarzyło. Nie przeszkadzałoby ci pójść na chwilę do domu? Rose zagrzeje herbatę.

Sam szybko związał węzeł liny i przypalikował ją do ziemi. Strącił z kolan źdźbła i zdjął fartuch.

- Zupełnie nie mam nic przeciwko temu, by się ogrzać! Chodźmy.

Wrócili więc do mokrej ale ciepłej kuchni. Rose wręczyła im parujące kubki herbaty, gdy tylko zdjęli płaszcze.

- Witaj, kochanie – powiedział Sam całując Rose i poklepując jej brzuch. – Jak mój chłopak?

- Cóż, właśnie mnie kopnął – roześmiała się Rosie.

- Gdzie? – Spytał Sam, gdy odstawił kubek na stół. Uwielbiał czuć jak dziecko się porusza. Rose położyła jego dłoń na lewym boku.

- Tutaj. Czujesz?

Sam był pochłonięty kopnięciami dziecka. Uklęknął i przyłożył policzek do brzucha żony. Frodo pijąc herbatę spoglądał na Rose z mieszaniną zachwytu i ciekawości, które wyraźnie rysowały się na jego twarzy. Rose wiedziała, że on nigdy nie mieszkał z ciężarną nawet, jako dzieciak. Wychowany przez starego kawalera, swego wuja. A, jeśli tak było kiedyś to dużo wcześniej, gdy jeszcze mieszkał wśród licznej gromady swych Bucklandzkich kuzynów, i mógł tego nie pamiętać.

- Panie Frodo? – Zapytała Rosie. – Chciałbyś je poczuć? Jest całkiem ruchliwe.

Frodo zarumienił się, gdy dotarło do niego, że gapi się na jej brzuch.

- Chodź Frodo – zachęcił Sam – to najwspanialsza rzecz. To dotyk nowego życia.

- Nie masz nic przeciw temu Rose? – Zapytał Frodo podchodząc do niej nieśmiało.

Nigdy w życiu nie robił czegoś takiego i był trochę nieśmiały wobec Rose, od kiedy jej ciąża dawała się zauważyć.

- Nie, kochanie, nie mam. – Odpowiedziała Rose łagodnie. – Bywa taki niewinny, na tak niezwykłe sposoby – Pomyślała do siebie.

Frodo przeszedł obok Sama. Sam wstał i objął ramionami ramiona Rosie. Był taki dumny z żony. Jej uprzejmość i przyjaźń wobec jego najlepszego przyjaciela była jedną z tych rzeczy, którą kochał w niej najbardziej. Rose ujęła dłoń Froda i położyła ją na brzuchu. Frodo był niezwykle ostrożny. Rose przycisnęła jego dłoń własną dłonią, naciskając mocniej. W tej chwili dziecko kopnęło trafiając w dłoń Froda.

- Och!

Frodo był bardzo zaskoczony. Jego ciekawość przezwyciężyła jego wcześniejszą niepewność i ukląkł, jak przedtem Sam.

- Czy to boli?

- Raczej nie, zwykle jest po prostu niewygodnie. Właściwie to, czuć jak tak kopie to jest cudowne wrażenie. Teraz dotykacz główki.

- Tak myślałem, że to głowa. – powiedział Sam. - Pewnie z tyłu też jest okrągły.

- To dziewczynka – pomyślał do siebie Frodo, gdy wstawał.

Rose zaskoczyła Froda, gdy nagle chwyciła jego ręce i przytrzymała je na brzuchu.

- Panie Frodo – wydukała. – Wiem, że pewnie pomyślisz, że ze mnie przesądna dziewczyna i bezczelna, ale… ale znasz przecież trochę elfickiego, prawda? Czy mógłbyś może…uhm…czy pobłogosławiłbyś moje dziecko, proszę, sir?

Jej oczy były pełne tej prośby. Zarumieniła się z zawstydzenia swą śmiałością ale nie wypuściła jego dłoni. Było widać, że dłuższy czas czekała, aby o to spytać.

- Rose. – Odpowiedział Frodo. – Jestem zwyczajnym hobbitem, takim samym jak ty. Nie mam żadnych specjalnych mocy ani magii.

- Ale, sir, to przecież nikogo nie ukrzywdzi, prawda? – Nalegała Rose. – Proszę, powiedziałbyś tylko jakieś błogosławieństwo, nad dzieckim? Proszę? Dla Sama?

Spojrzała przez ramię na swego męża, a potem znów na Froda.

- Rose Gamgee, klejnocie wszystkich hobbitów. – Powiedział Frodo poważnie. – Zgadzam się na to ze względu na miłość, którą mam dla ciebie, dla Sama i dla waszego dziecka.

Znów uklęknął przed Rose.

- Powiem słowa, które zwykle w takich chwilach mówią elfowie.

Zwrócił oczy na brzuch Rosie.

- Elen sila lumenn' omentielmo, Elanor. Gwiazda błyszczy nad godziną naszego spotkania.

Spojrzał na Rose.

– I naprawdę chcę tego, dla twego dziecka. Oby Elbereth obdarzyła łaską to dziecko.

Łzy wdzięczności zabłysły w oczach młodej matki, gdy wypuściła jego dłonie ze swoich. Sam stał za nią silnymi ramionami obejmując jej ramiona, ochronnym gestem. Pocałował ją w ucho, a potem zwrócił się do Froda.

- Dziękuję, sir. – Uśmiechnął się i mrugnął.

- To ja dziękuję, że podzieliliście się ze mną swym dzieckiem. – Uśmiechnął się Frodo, gdy wstawał. Wziął swój kubek herbaty i odwrócił się w stronę gabinetu, po drodze chwytając Sama pod ramię, i wyprowadzając go z kuchni.

- A teraz, Samie. Jakżeś namówił Golluma, żeby upolował te króliki w Ithilien?


End file.
